


Who'd Have Known

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong is always there whenever Yuta needs him cause that's what best friends are for, right? Or maybe there's more than that.





	Who'd Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop writing Yutae even though it's shitty. I'm sorry in advance.  
> Hope you like this and please don't expect too much. T_T
> 
> (Inspired from Jollibee's commercial, 'Crush'... I need to promote my work. Lol.)

 

Taeyong is busy making pancakes for breakfast. That's what he always cook whenever Yuta is at his room, having sleepovers after a day of watching anime marathon with him. He doesn't even know why Yuta loves his pancakes so much. It's just _pancakes._

He flipped the last piece on the pan and walked to his room to wake his best friend up. For a minute, he kneeled down on his bed to get a better access to Yuta's face. _He really looks like an angel when he's sleeping._ He thought and tried his best to brush the fallen hair strands from Yuta's forehead to see his face better lightly and so that he can't wake him up yet while staring at his face. But he almost fell down from his knees when Yuta suddenly spoke.

"I know that I'm beautiful. Stop staring." Taeyong cursed under his breath and stood up, kicking Yuta's leg to cover up his embarassment. "Get up, you moron. Breakfast is ready." He said and left the grumpy Yuta on his bed.

 

 

"This seriously is the best! Thank you Taeyongie ~" Yuta cooed while munching the last piece of pancake on his plate. Taeyong watched his best friend chew his masterpiece as he pushed the glass of water in front of him. "Slow down. You might choke on that pancake. I can't carry you and hide your body somewhere else here."

"Oh please, as if I might die because of choking. I will die if you won't make me pancakes anymore."

"Then I won't so you can die." Yuta poked his tongue out and took the last bite from his fork. Taeyong tried so hard to hide his smile. Yuta eating the food he made makes him happy.

 

 

 

"Did you call Hansol hyung this morning?" Taeyong asked while he's bringing the used plates to the sink. Yuta stood up from where he is sitting and helped Taeyong to clean up the table.

"Not yet. He's kinda busy nowadays." Taeyong can hear the disappointment on his answer. Ever since Hansol went back to Busan, Yuta spent his days either on Taeyong's house, his house or at the cafe where Taeyong is working, unlike before that he always go to the practice room to watch his boyfriend practice for his dance performances. Taeyong didn't mind to see Yuta hanging around with him more. In fact, he loves it. He miss his best friend so much and spending some quality time like this is so worth it.

"You know, you still need to contact him. He's your boyfriend after all." Taeyong said as he threw the left overs on the trash bin. He took the plates that Yuta gathered from the table and turned the faucet on to rinse it.

"Do we have some homework? I need to copy yours." Yuta's abrupt change of topic sounds suspicious to Taeyong. Yuta never change topics that was still undone. He loves talking so much that it's too weird for him to do that. "No. We don't have one. I won't let you watch anime if we have homework, though."

"Oh, you're such a nerd. Lets go out after this!" Yuta asked but Taeyong shook his head. "I have work in the afternoon."

"Then I'll stay there until you finish your shift."

"But it will end at 9 pm!" Taeyong almost drop the plates that he's scrubbing. He looked at Yuta, confused. "Why do you want to spend all your day with me, hmm? Be honest to me, Yuta."

"I just miss my best friend. Isn't that bad?"

"Me? Or you just need someone to forget all the pain that you're feeling. I know you, Yuta. You're hurting." Taeyong said in concern. By the way Yuta acts, he's so different from the Yuta he had known. But he can't push his best friend to tell him about it. He wants to know it coming from Yuta's lips instead, without any pressure.

"Lets just.. not talk about this now, Tae." That's the time when Taeyong heart breaks.

 

 

 

Yuta did what he promised. He stayed inside the cafe until Taeyong finishes his shift. He took all the time reading books and watching his best friend makes some orders. Taeyong's all worried that his best friend might get bored, though. But to his surpise, it's quite the opposite.

"How do you make those?" Yuta asked while watching him making french vanilla.

"You've got to switch this on first then pour half cup of milk then-"

"No, no, no.. I want.. I mean... I want to watch you make another one for me." Yuta said with all smiles that can surely melt Taeyong in so many ways.

"This isn't free, Yukkuri."

"I'll pay you." Taeyong's eyed widen. Yuta is willing to pay for a cup of these? That's new.

"Really?"

"With hugs... I mean." Taeyong wants to slap himself from obviously blushing in front of him. He turn around, hoping that the other didn't notice his cheeks heating up.

 

 

 

"It's really cold out here, Tae." Yuta tried his best to cover up his body with the sweater that he brought. Upon hearing his best friend's complain, Taeyong shifted closer to him and wrap his arm around Yuta's waist. "That's why I told you to bring your jacket. You insisted to bring the sweater only. How stubborn are you?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just hate the color of that jacket." Taeyong smiled at the sudden teasing nickname and pinched Yuta's side that he let out a loud screeching noise.

"Stop doing that in public, Tae. It's embarassing."

"Start calling me 'Mom' again and I won't hesitate to do that again." Taeyong warned and pulled Yuta close to him again as they walk to the park and spend the night with just the two of them.

 

 

 

"Yuta.." Taeyong heard from the other line. He looked at his best friend, who's eyes were shining at the sight of his boyfriend's contact. "You finally called me. I'm glad!" Yuta said and broke into a smile. Taeyong swore that his eyes might get blind from all the brightness that his pearly white teeth is making.

"I'm sorry, I've been very busy." His Hansol hyung said from the other line. "But I will take you out when I go back soon." 

"When are you going back? I miss you." Yuta's voice starts to break apart, sounding like he's going to cry soon. Giving his bestfriend some space for privacy, he left the room and closed the door. He sat on the couch and switched on the TV, trying so hard to divert his attention away from him. _He's just talking to Hansol hyung. He's just talking to his boyfriend._ Taeyong thought and he can feel his heart starts to beat crazily.

A few minutes after, Yuta came out of the room and walked towards the couch where Taeyong is sitting. He plopped down beside him, used Taeyong's thigh as his pillow and pulled Taeyong's shirt to smell him. The fresh lavender scent of his best friend makes Yuta calm down. Taeyong looked down, a bit surprised at his best friend's sudden actions.

"Is there something wrong?" Taeyong asked worriedly but Yuta just buried his head on Taeyong's abdomen. He can feel his best friend's tears soaking his shirt that he pulled him off his body to look straight to his face. Yuta refused to look at him. Instead, he hugged the other so tight, his face buried on Taeyong's shoulder, crying his heart out.

Taeyong didn't speak. He let him cry and cry until he's ready to speak up even if it hurts to see him crying.

 

 

 

"Hyung?" Taeyong looked surprised when he saw his Hansol hyung standing in front of his door way. "Where is Yuta?" The taller man walked inside as Taeyong stepped out to let him in. "He's inside my room, sleeping." He said and Taeyong couldn't hide the look that his Hansol hyung gave him. He gulped as Hansol glared at him and went inside his room without the owner's permission.

"Yuta?" Hansol called when he saw his boyfriend snuggling on one of Taeyong's favorite plushie. Taeyong didn't bother to follow him. He went straight to the kitchen and just watched Hansol waking Yuta up. A part of his heart tells him to stop him but most part of it tells him to stay away. He couldn't do anything. He doesn't have any right to do something since he's just Yuta's _best friend_ and nothing else.

When Yuta finally woke up, he immediately threw his arms on the older's neck and kissed him. Taeyong flinched his head away from watching the scene and starts focusing on other things instead. He grabbed the empty cup and opened the faucet to rinse it. His eyes keeps on glancing to the two who are still kissing inside his room. He stopped glancing when he felt his hands bleed from the broken cup on the sink. _Shit._

 

 

 

As Hansol had promised, he brought Yuta out. But things didn't go onto his way when Yuta pulled him into the park, saying that it's beautiful at night and that he and Taeyong often go here every after Taeyong's working shift. Hansol couldn't stop feel so jealous whenever Yuta mentions Taeyong. How could he? He's the one who's going out with him, not his best friend! Yuta don't even ask him questions about Busan and that's making Hansol more insecure.

He pulled his boyfriend to his chest and gave him a hug, tighter than ever. Yuta squirmed, wanting to escape from his hold and pulled Hansol towards the food stand instead, another place where he and Taeyong got their favorite hotdogs.

 

 

 

 

Yuta left the two alone at the living room while he takes his time to use the bathroom. Taeyong awkwardly picked up the mug of beer from the table and took a little sip. Hansol's eyes trailed from the mug to Taeyong's eyes, making the latter gulp in nervousness. Taeyong let out an awkward cough and tried to ignore all the glare that his hyung is giving him.

"You know, you're lucky." Hansol started. "He likes to cling on you a lot, keeps talking about you everytime we're having a date, think about you whenever we're alone together in bed. I just came back from Busan and that's all that I can hear from him. I'm starting to get jealous, Taeyong."

"Hyung.."

"I just want you to stay on your lane. Yuta is mine. Always remember that." Hansol took the bottle and drank it one shot.

When Yuta came back again, he looked so surprised to see his boyfriend in _that_ state. He grabbed the bottle off from his lips but Hansol protested, knocking Yuta off. Taeyong's overprotectiveness came and he catch Yuta in his arms to prevent him from falling.

"Can't you be more gentle to him!?" Taeyong pushed the older's chest angrily but Hansol didn't back down.

"Why do you care so much for my Yuta!? He's my boyfriend, not yours! You're just the fucking best friend!" They both stood up in the middle of room, both blood starts to boil from anger as they almost brawl inside when Yuta prevented it.

"Stop it." He shoved Taeyong away from his boyfriend while Yuta tries to calm Hansol down.

"Sit down, hyung! Please?"

Jealousy arises and Taeyong threw the mug on the floor, leaving a huge mess. Yuta looked at him in disbelief.

"Tae.."

"Get him out of here." Taeyong said coldly that Yuta swore he haven't heard from his best friend yet. He took Hansol out of Taeyong's house as Taeyong watched his best friend leave with a hurting heart.

 

 

 

**Fr: Yukkuri**

**Tae, Im sorry. Hansol hyung is just too drunk to think. I hope you forgive him.**

 

**To: Yukkuri**

**It's okay. I just hope that he'll take care of you as his boyfriend.**

 

 

He didn't get a reply after that. Taeyong threw his phone on the floor and groaned on his pillow. He hates this feeling of jealousy when all his best friend could think about is his boyfriend. He wandered his eyes on the ceiling and reminisce every beautiful memories that he made with Yuta starting when they first met in middle school until they graduated high school and took the same course in college. He lived with Yuta ever since then and he cannot imagine losing his best friend just because of his boyfriend.

 

But Taeyong knew he can't be selfish. Most especially when his best friend's happiness is his Hansol hyung. Taeyong sighed deeply. _I guess, I should really do this for his own happiness, then.  
_

 

 

 

It took three days for Yuta to notice it. Taeyong consistently rejects every plans that Yuta made to have some time with him. Hansol noticed it too and silently thank Taeyong that he finally listened to his words. He got to spend more time with Yuta more, pulling him to dates and surprises. Unfortunately, Yuta couldn't hide his disappointment at all. Whenever Hansol tries so hard to divert Yuta's mind from his best friend, he just couldn't.

"Yu.. eat some. You'll get hungry at the show later." Hansol scooped a spoonful of rice and meat for Yuta to eat. But the latter didn't open his mouth and looked at Hansol with teary eyes. "Am I a bad friend?"

"What? No." Hansol answered, slightly feeling guilty.

"Taeyong is avoiding me. I don't know why. I can't stop thinking about him." Hansol's fear starts to grow when Yuta said those words. He shook his head and cupped the younger's cheeks, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. "Maybe he's just so busy. Lets eat, Yuta. The food is getting cold." Hansol said but Yuta's stubborness is something he can't control. He removed Hansol's hands from his cheeks and looked down on his knees.

"Yuta? What's the matter?"

"I..I.. want to be honest with you.."

"What is it?"

"I'm starting to fall in love with him, hyung." Hansol's heart turned into pieces. Yuta's words made everything in sense starting from the way he talks about Taeyong, the way he looks at him, the way he talks with him and the way he always mentions him in his sleep. He couldn't forget how Yuta mumbles Taeyong's name when he went inside the latter's room to fetch his boyfriend. It does hurt but he knew it anyways. He just keeps on denying it. Now that the words finally came from his boyfriend's mouth, there's only one thing that he's afraid to do..

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't want to hyung but I don't want to hurt you more." Yuta feels so ashamed when he saw his Hansol hyung sobbing into mess. The older got down on his knees and grabbed Yuta's hands to stop him from breaking up with him. But the younger losen the hold and cupped his hyung's cheeks.

"Hyung.. please don't make it too hard for me." Yuta said and stood up from his seat, leaving Hansol alone.

 

 

 

 

He couldn't master up the courage to go straight to Taeyong's house and just confess. Not when he just broke up with his Hansol hyung. But he couldn't stop himself from walking towards the familiar path.

Once he finally stopped walking and faced the blue colored house, he didn't hesitate to knock on the door twice. He clasped his hands, silently praying that Taeyong won't shut him out.

When the door opens, Yuta couldn't stop smiling when he saw how cute Taeyong was with his hair tied like an apple. Taeyong blinked three times before pushing the door to close again. Yuta's reflex is too fast that he stopped the door from closing with his foot.

"Tae.. please?"

"I have to do something.."

"Tae.."

"Yuta.."

"I broke up with Hansol hyung." That sentence made Taeyong open the door wide.

"You.. what?"

 

 

 

Yuta couldn't say it. He just couldn't when he's facing the love of his life, asking more details about the break up. He safely didn't say the main reason yet. Afraid that Taeyong might get freak out and blame himself continuously.

"What happened? Please tell me in details." Taeyong demanded while giving him a cup of hot chocolate. Yuta took the cup and blew it lightly, sipping the liquid and placed it beside him while he snuggles on his best friend's blanket that he missed the most. 

"Well.. we're just eating, about to go on that show but I can't eat feeling guilty after all. He persuaded me a lot to eat but then it turns angsty and I just broke up with him." Taeyong's eyebrows raised when he realized what is the reason they broke up.

"You broke up because of food?" Yuta wanted to laugh and just kiss the older in front of him but since he's still not ready to say it, he just agreed and took the cup of hot chocolate again and took another sip. "So couples do fight because of food. Amazing."

"What do you mean?"

"You should go and apologize to him, Yuta. You just can't break up with him just like that!" Now, Yuta feels so stupid. He shook his head in disagreement before explaining more further. Some things to make up just to prevent himself from spilling it out. Taeyong actually believed his stupid lie and pulled Yuta in a hug.

"You can cry all you want. I'm just always here for you, Yukkuri." Taeyong whispered in his ear and Yuta knew he did the right thing.

 

 

 

 

"Yukkuri.. you want some?" Yuta looked up, eyeing the plate of spicy rice cake in front of him. Yuta couldn't say no of course. That's Taeyong's cooking that we're talking about here.

"You know, I just want to move in here and sell my house. You cook so well, Yongie ~" Yuta cooed while blowing another slice of fish cake. Taeyong knew it's just a joke but he can't help but to agree silently and imagine him and Yuta living together.

"But you'll just ask me to cook for you and wash up your laundry, no way!" Taeyong joked.

"We can divide the task, though. You wash the laundry and cook while I clean the house and water the garden." Yuta offered which Taeyong eyed him in confusion. 

"You aren't serious, right?" Taeyong asked the other but all he can see is a smirk, saying that he is indeed serious about his plans.

 

 

 

 

And so they did. Both Yuta and Taeyong decided to live together in one roof. When Yuta thought that living together with Taeyong can help him hide his developing feelings for his best friend, then he's wrong. It became worse, actually.

Seeing Taeyong walking half naked without his shirt on is a major turn on for Yuta. The way Taeyong sleeps on the couch whenever Yuta has to go home late is also one reason to fall in love with him more. What's worse is that he needs to be with him 24/7, seeing his handsome face everyday, watching him cook for him everyday and go out together to buy groceries like what a married couple would do.

And this time, Yuta couldn't help it. He stood in front of Taeyong's room awkwardly, planning on what to say to his best friend just to let all of these feelings out. When he was about to knock, the door flung open wide, seeing the all glorious beauty of the one and only Lee Taeyong. Yuta smiled awkwardly and waved his 'about to knock hand' in front of Taeyong. "Uh... good morning."

"Good morning, Yukkuri. Is there anything you need?" Yuta felt coward again. He shook his head and ran out to his room and locked it. Taeyong raised his brow in confusion and pulled out his phone to see a message coming from Hansol.

 

 

Both of them were sitting on the dining area, eating the food that Taeyong cooked. As usual, Yuta keeps on complimenting his cooking skills and while Taeyong keeps on humming in response, still not used to the compliments that his love/best friend is saying.

When they looked at each other's eyes, both seems have the need to say something. Yuta coughed awkwardly and straighten his position in sitting while Taeyong took the chance to drink the glass of water in front of him.

 

"Yuta.." The said man looked up to meet his best friend's eyes again. "I have to say something but don't freak out, please?" Yuta nervously bit his lip and nods his head. He has to say something too (or maybe confess) but he let Taeyong go first.

"I... I... I actually have feelings for you." Taeyong started which Yuta's eyes turn wide in return. "I started to feel this since we're just teenagers.. I mean, I was so coward to say these things to you. I even blame myself for letting you go to Hansol hyung's arms. Then I realized that I actually love you." He said, awkwardly holding the spoon to his lips.

Yuta's heart couldn't take it anymore and he stood up, throwing himself on the other's arms.

"I.. love you too." Yuta exclaimed, letting all of his feelings out in one confession. "I thought I was just missing Hansol hyung during that time but then I realized that I'm slowly falling in love with you." Taeyong hummed in Yuta's shoulder, sniffing his most favorite scent ever. "I feel so guilty to Hansol hyung that I broke up with him because of my feelings for you."

"I know."

"You.. know?"

"Yeah.. Hansol hyung messaged me." Taeyong picked up his phone and let Yuta read it. The younger couldn't help but to be thankful to his ex for being so understanding despite the heart break that he had caused him. He detached himself from the older for awhile and cling into him like a koala again, sniffing every fresh lavender scent on his best friend's neck.

 

 

"So.. what does this mean?" Taeyong asked as he trailed kisses on his best friend's cheeks.

"We literally looked like married couple here. Of course, we're together now." Yuta lightly slapped Taeyong's arm and giggled. Taeyong couldn't help it but to carry the younger with his legs wrapped around his waist to the couch and pinned him underneath his body.

"You planned this out, didn't you?" Taeyong teased and started leaving kisses on Yuta's neck and collarbones, not daring to kiss him on the lips.

"The living in one roof plan? Maybe, I did. I just want to be close to you." This time, it's Yuta who pulled Taeyong's neck to kiss him on the lips. The kiss is sweet and memorable for the new couple. When they pulled out, they stared at each other's eyes and felt like idiots who are oblivious about each other's feelings. The two let out another giggle again as they continue kissing in the living room.

 

 

**Fr: Hansol hyung**

**Please take care of Yuta for me. He loves u a lot and I hope u wont break his heart.**

**I know that u love him too that's why i regret saying those words to u.**

**I'm sorry taeyong. I hope you got some courage to finally admit your love for him.**

**Again, he loves u and you actually are the reason why we ended.**

**I just hope that he made the right choice with you.**

**Thank you.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated. Please do. I need your thoughts about my fics. :)
> 
> For more questions:  
> CuriousCat: [CuriousCat: Yutaerus](https://curiouscat.me/yutaerus)  
> Twitter:[Twitter: Yutaerus](https://twitter.com/yutaerus)


End file.
